


Just between us.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Speaking another language, all caps mean speaking in windings, knowing another language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: When Papyrus starts acting strange Undyne tries to figure out what is going on with the tall skeleton who is her friend but she finds herself running into a problem that she doesn't know how to fix. Without knowing what to do she feels like she isn't getting anywhere with Papyrus. Then she gets the surprise of a life time after Sans is home and she asked for help in figuring out what was wrong with Papyrus. She never thought that she'd ever find this out about the brothers that are her friends.





	Just between us.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!
> 
> The Windings aren’t showing up as they should so if the dialogue is in capitals then that means that they are speaking with Windings. I tried to post the story with them but they just disappear for some reason.

"Papyrus what are you doing?" Undyne asks leaning against the couch as she looks at the skeleton.

Papyrus sits there leaning against the side of the couch by the armrest. He has his arms crossed over his chest and he isn’t looking at Undyne. 

“Papyrus. Seriously what’s with you?” Undyne questions but Papyrus refuses to answer as her question is met with silence. “Papyrus!” She changes her tone to warning but Papyrus just looks more away making her sigh. “I’ve never seen you like this. Even during this time that I’ve been living with you and Sans. You’re freaking me out. Just tell me what’s wrong.” She yet again finds her question only answered by silence. “Papyrus!” She raises her voice but before she can continue the front door opens and Sans walks in and she looks up to him. “Ah good. You’re back.” 

“What’s going on?” Sans asks walking over with his hands in his sweater pockets. 

“Papyrus is acting weird.” Undyne explains and they look to the tall skeleton who is stealing glances to Sans and his shoulders have slightly relaxed. “But he refuses to talk to me. I tried pretty much all that I could think of that didn’t involve getting a little physical like a headlock.”

“Alright.” Sans responds keeping his eyes on Papyrus. “What’s wrong?” 

Papyrus remains silent but doesn’t stop his glances to his shorter brother. 

Sans closing his eyes with a slight chuckle. “Heh. Alright mister picky bones. You win.” He opens his eyes and when he speaks Undyne looks at him confused as she’s never heard of the language he uses to speak with. “HEY WHAT’S UP BRO?”

Papyrus looks down a little then finally he opens his mouth speaking surprising Undyne as he responds in the same language that Sans just used. “ … I HAD A NIGHTMARE SANS.”

Sans keeps his gaze on his brother as he responds to what Papyrus had just said. “WHAT HAPPENED?”

Papyrus watches the floor as he begins an explanation as far as Undyne can guess. “IT WAS THE NIGHTMARE WHERE YOU DIED. I FOUND YOUR DUST AND YOUR SWEATER. I TOOK YOUR SWEATER AND I WENT TO FIND WHOEVER DID THIS THEN I LEARNED ABOUT THE HUMAN’S MURDER SPREE. SO WITH YOUR JACKET ON I WENT TO STOP THE HUMAN. I BATTLED THEM BECAUSE WHEN I FOUND YOU KILLED I KIND OF LOST IT. I WANTED TO AVENGE YOU. THEN THEY STRUCK ME DOWN AND WHEN I OPENED MY EYES I WATCHED THEM KILL YOU WHERE I ONCE WAS. THEN I WAKE UP. I WAS SO SCARED THAT IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED AND YOU WEREN’T HERE WHEN I WOKE UP SO I GOT SAD BUT I WANTED TO WAIT TO SEE IF YOU’D COME BACK. I DIDN’T WANT TO LET UNDYNE KNOW ABOUT MY NIGHTMARES.”

Sans closes his eyes. “Ah. I see.” He says in english then he opens his eyes only to crouch in front of Papyrus who looks to him as he does this. He has one hand resting against his own leg and the other kind of by the leg closest to the floor instead of having his hands in his pockets. “WELL PAPYRUS WHAT IS THAT WE SAY?”

Papyrus’s eyes flicker away then he looks back to Sans as he replies. “IT’S NOT REAL?”

Sans nods at this response. “YES. THAT’S CORRECT. NOT REAL. I’M HERE BROHTER. IT WASN’T REAL.”

Papyrus perks up and he brightens returning to his more normal look instead of the darker down look he had on. “THANK YOU BROTHER.” 

Sans gives a wink to his brother as he replies to that then he stops winking once done. “DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT.” 

Papyrus gets up and places his fists on his hips. “Well. I’m hungry! I’m gonna make some spaghetti!” He heads to the kitchen as Sans also stands up putting his hands into his pockets. 

“Alright bro.” 

Papyrus heads to the kitchen with that and a confused Undyne turns to Sans. 

“What was that?” Undyne questions the smaller skeleton who turns to her when she speaks. 

“Huh?” Sans questions then seems to understand. “Oh that.” His eyes flicker to the direction of the kitchen. “It’s just our special secret language.” He explains with a shrug. “Nothing big.” 

“How’d you guys learn to speak it so fluently?” Undyne questions further in interest at this. 

“It actually just comes naturally to us.” Sans responds looking at her. “We’ve just known how to speak it ever since we can remember so we actually aren’t sure where or how we picked it up. But when we realized that other monsters couldn’t understand it we made it our special secret language just for the two of us. It helps if we want to say something especially to each other that we might not feel like sharing with someone else. Like how you saw.” He explains. 

Undyne blinks at this. “Huh interesting. Well you two are the only two skeletons known in the underground. Maybe it’s a skeleton language?” 

“Who knows.” Sans shrug at this. “We never bothered looking into how or why we knew the language. We just accepted it as a part of us.” 

“I guess that’s normal seeing as you guys seem to have grown up just knowing whatever language that is.” Undyne states with a slight nod. 

“Yeah.” Sans heads off wandering over to the kitchen and Undyne slumps on the couch that is currently her bed. 

“Man what a strange day.” Undyne says to herself. “But I learned something new about Sans and Papyrus. Whatever happened. I’m curious but I don’t think Papyrus doesn’t want to talk to me about it.” She shrugs it off. “Oh well. That’s what Sans is for after all.” She closes her eyes relaxing on the couch for a bit. 

“Spaghetti is ready!” Papyrus calls and Undyne’s eyes open. 

“Okay!” Undyne jumps to her feet and joins the two skeletons inside of the kitchen. “Let’s see how you did this time Papyrus!” 

Papyrus scoops out the spaghetti he has just made and puts it on three plates for the three of them to enjoy. 

They stay in the kitchen as Undyne leans against the counter while Papyrus and Sans eat just standing up. 

“THANKS FOR THE FREE FOOD BRO. I LOVE YOU. YOU’RE SO COOL.”

Papyrus turns to his brother at this. “IT IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S PLEASURE. BUT MAYBE LET’S NOT DO THAT WHILE AROUND UNDYNE. HOWEVER I LOVE YOU TOO SANS.” 

“Um guys.” Undyne speaks up with a frown getting the twos attention. “Maybe could you try speaking in a language I understand when I’m around?” 

“Heh. Sorry Undyne. I guess we got a bit carried away with that. We just bone around with it when we are alone especially in our own home.” Sans says in which Papyrus turns to him with a slight glare.

“Sans!” Papyrus protests as soon as Sans says his joke making Sans laugh closing his eyes as he laughs at this. “Try to not make jokes around our dinner dear brother. It is not the right place for that!” 

“Haha. Sorry bro. Couldn’t help it.” Sans tells him as he settles from his laughs. 

Undyne smiles herself and she slightly shakes her head at the two. “Well at least things won’t get boring here. Every day will be interesting especially after learning about their special secret language. Wonder what will happen over the rest of the time that I’ll be here for.” She says to herself then she tries the spaghetti. “This is Papyrus’s best work.” She adds to herself once done the bite she took from it. 

The end.


End file.
